Clancy Gray
Status: Alive Age: 18 Color: Orange Nicknames: Slip Kid- Pretty much everyone Fancy- Jude Clance- Ruby Daly, and others. Quote: "They want to strip you of yourself-your ability to protect and enforce your right to make decisions about yourself." Background Clancy Gray was the first kid to enter a rehabilitation camp, and was tested on and supposedly "cured" from his psi abilities. He was announced cured and got to leave camp, and stayed with his father with his ability and influenced him to make a Red army. But his father---President Gray---noticed him influencing someone and sent a Secret Service agent to assassinate Clancy. The assassination failed. Clancy eventually met up with two kids, named Olivia and Hayes, and together the three of them set up East River. The word about East River got out, and soon every psi kid that wasn't in a camp was eager to find the location of East River. But his father couldn't put a reward on Clancy, since it would admit that Clancy was not healed, and instead lied and said Clancy went off to college. When Ruby Daly appeared in East River, he was shocked, and since he had been keeping tabs on her for a very long time, he was able to recite most of her past. After that he helped Ruby to control her powers, until one day he went much too far and sexually assaulted Ruby. Then Ruby ran off to Liam Stewart, and together they attempted to leave. But Clancy influenced Hayes to beat the crap out of Liam, nearly killing him, and Ruby and the others were forced to stay. They only managed to escape in the chaos of the attack when the PSFs attacked East River. Personality Even though he is an Orange, Clancy has a personality that naturally draws people towards him, and he is slick and smooth with his words. He managed to build up East River and everyone's respect towards him with his words, and convinced everyone it was all real. Pretty much everyone, including Liam and Ruby, was fooled by his act, except Chubs (Charles Meriweather). And to even with his slyness Clancy is also very smart, and that's how he tricked Ruby so many times. Allies Nico Nico and Clancy were both tested on together in Leda Corp, a testing program for psi kids. The scientists there tested them together, and Clancy used his abilities to make the testing less painful for both of them. This resulted in Nico looking up to Clancy, and respecting him as much as anyone else. After Clancy and Nico both got out, Clancy used Nico in a plan to get Ruby back. We see that in Never Fade, Nico respects Clancy very much, but in In The Afterlight, Nico sees how terrible Clancy is and their friendship is broken. Enemies Ruby Ruby was fooled at first by Clancy's East River act, but she saw him for who he was when he sexually assaulted her, and looked into all of her memories without her permission. She managed to escape him, and in Never Fade, she even manages to take him hostage in the Children's League. At the end of In The Afterlight, after his mother performs the cure procedure on him, she erases his memories of his abilities so he forgets the evil Clancy he was with them, and becomes like he was before. Liam Liam never really stood a chance against Clancy, since he was easily readable and had no defenses against Clancy breaking into his mind. Clancy hated him though, since him and Ruby were in love and he wanted Ruby for himself. Chubs Chubs was the only person at East River who managed to see through Clancy's act, and he managed to resist against Clancy after he broke into Ruby's and Liam's minds, and pretty much cussed him out. Chubs was also the one to save Ruby from Clancy after Clancy froze her and planned on taking her somewhere after the PSFs finished with East River. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Oranges